Flesh
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Desde que los poderes de Yukio comienzan a manifestarse, un afecto poco usual entre hermanos comienza a aparecer entre él y su gemelo.


**No tuve tiempo de corregirlo, así que si hay alguna falta o lo que sea lo siento mucho x) Espero que os guste, adiós!**

* * *

Yukio resopló, frotándose las sienes como si así fuera a poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza. Nadie le había avisado de que aquello pudiera pasar. Ponía todos su esfuerzos en decirse que eran imaginaciones suyas, o por no haber dormido suficiente. Pero en el fondo sabía que era real. Lo sentía en el estómago. Era una sensación indescriptible que se mezclaba con sus nervios proporcionándole una agradable y preocupante descarga de adrenalina. Y todo había sido porque Rin le había dado un fraternal y eufórico abrazo al saber que había aprobado su asignatura.

Lo peor era que, si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, tenía sentido. Justo la noche anterior había descubierto que tenía unas manchas de color morado oscuro en un brazo. Se hizo algunas pruebas y descubrió justo lo que más temía: eran la primera manifestación de su "lado demoníaco"

Aunque aquello le afectó notablemente, no se podía decir que lo hubiera pillado por sorpresa; sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Lo que sí que no esperaba era la extraña fuerza que había cobrado la presencia de su hermano para él desde entonces. Verle cambiarse de ropa, dejando al aire su cuerpo y su cola de demonio, o el simple abrazo que le había dado hacía un rato, hacían que se le cortara la respiración y que su corazón se acelerase a más no poder.

Quizás estaba en la naturaleza de _los suyos_ sentirse atraído sexualmente por un ser similar. ¿Y quién podía haber más similar a alguien que su propio mellizo? Aunque por fuera no se parecieran mucho, en esencia eran lo mismo.

Pero si aquella teoría era cierta, Rin debía sentir lo mismo hacia él. En caso de que aquello no fuera correspondido, la única explicación posible era que se había vuelto loco de remate. Aunque tal vez era pronto y él aún tenía que desarrollar un poco más su lado demoníaco para que éste fuera perceptible para su hermano. De momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Pasaron días, después semanas. A cada día que pasaba, Yukio se iba enamorando más y más de su hermano. No podía evitar mirarle cuando Rin no miraba. Se deleitaba cuando el mayor se estiraba perezosamente en la cama, o cuando le veía cocinando o saliendo del baño sin más que una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Era extraño; se habían visto desnudos el uno al otro infinidad de veces, pero ahora él no quería que Rin le viera, y si veía la desnudez de éste se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.

Claro que aquello sólo era cuando estaban en su dormitorio. Fuera de ahí no podía hacer nada sospechoso. Quizás Mephisto sabía que aquello era posible y no quería que le viera.

Había algo que le preocupaba: ¿por qué Rin seguía comportándose igual que siempre con él? Si su deducción era correcta, debían sentir lo mismo el uno por el otro. ¿Y si era el único? ¿Y si no era más que un loco pervertido al que le gustaba su propio hermano? Las manchas de su brazo eran cada día un poco más grandes, recordándole su auténtica naturaleza. Decidió que, si pasada una semana más Rin seguía sin dar señales, se olvidaría de él en ese sentido.

Al día siguiente, mientras impartía clases a los jóvenes aprendices de exorcista, Rin estuvo especialmente atento, no le quitó la vista de encima. Aquello le esperanzó, pero en la hora del recreo descubrió que había sido por una estúpida apuesta de su hermano con Bon. Le regañó alegando que debía prestar atención en clase siempre, independientemente de sus jueguecitos con compañeros.

No pasó nada fuera de lo normal durante el resto del día. Por la tarde ayudó -obligó- a Rin ha hacer las tareas, no sólo las de su asignatura sino todas las demás también. Procuró que sus brazos y manos se rozaran eventualmente. No era un contacto extraño para ninguno de los dos, pero esperaba que mediante él los instintos de Rin -si es que los tenía- despertasen. No porque el mayor fuera a excitarse porque alguien tocase su brazo, sino porque quizás así sus almas de demonio se "reconocieran", por así decirlo. Pero nada.

Llegó la noche. Rin se acostó antes que él, que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para la clase del día siguiente. Para cuando terminó, el mayor ya hacía una hora que roncaba. Yukio se estiró en la pequeña silla de su escritorio y apagó el flexo que en éste descansaba. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la cama de su hermano. Rin estaba destapado y en una postura extraña, seguramente por haberse movido más de la cuenta mientras dormía. Se acercó a él con la intención de taparle bien. No quería que se resfriara o algo por el estilo. Al llegar a su cama se dio cuenta de que la cola del chico colgaba por el borde de la cama. Aquella parte del cuerpo de Rin le atraía mucho, obviamente porque era la mayor evidencia física de lo que era realmente. Quería tocarla. Además, su hermano estaba dormido así que seguramente no se daría cuenta. Inconscientemente, alargó hacia él el brazo en el que tenía las manchas y pasó un dedo por la extensión de la cola. Tenía un tacto extraño, la piel de aquella zona era más dura de lo normal. De pronto se movió. Fue un movimiento rápido, tanto que estuvo a punto de gritar, y cuando se dio cuenta la cola de su hermano estaba enrollada alrededor de su brazo, concretamente en una zona. Una sensación indescriptible le invadió. Sus manchitas estaban tocando directamente la piel de otro demonio. Rin no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada y seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero era obvio que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Lo notaba en la fuerza con que su brazo estaba apresado y en un extraño ruido similar al ronroneo de un gato que parecía salir del pecho de su hermano. Acarició la punta de la cola, en la que crecía un suave pelaje. Se sentía en la gloria.

Pero tenía que separarse de él. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquel contacto despertara las llamas de su hermano y no podía permitir que algo así pasara. Para algo era él el más responsable de los dos. Así que, haciendo un esfuerzo, retiró la cola de Rin de su brazo, le tapó debidamente y se fue a su cama.

No le fue fácil dormirse aquella noche, pues tanto su cerebro como su corazón iban a cien por hora. ¿Qué pasaría con Rin al día siguiente? Seguiría indiferente o aquello habría tenido alguna repercusión en él? Escuchaba sus débiles ronquidos al otro lado de la habitación, que para él actuaron como una nana tranquilizante y le relajaron hasta que se quedó dormido.

…

—Rin, despierta.

Los ojos azules del demonio se abrieron de par en par.

—Vaya, por una vez te despiertas a la primera.

Una almohada se estampó contra la sonriente cara de Yukio.

—Cállate. Déjame dormir.

—No querrás llegar tarde otra vez. Ukoback ya tiene listo el desayuno —le tiró de vuelta la almohada—. Te espero abajo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de camino al comedor, se quejó internamente de lo difícil que le resultaba ya actuar con normalidad delante de su hermano. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que pasara algo pronto, si no no sabía qué iba a hacer. Ni siquiera podía pedir que le cambiaran de habitación, pues era el encargado de vigilar que los poderes de Rin no se descontrolaran.

Cuando fue a avisar por segunda vez a su hermano, le encontró medio desnudo en la cama. Posiblemente hubiera empezado a vestirse, pero se durmió de nuevo en el intento. No pudo evitar ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Rin, levántate ya!

El mayor saltó y del susto se cayó al suelo. Pero para entonces, Yukio ya se había ido. Le vio bajar unos minutos más tarde, con la ropa mal puesta y cara de sueño. Ese chico no tenía remedio.

En clase, lo mismo. Yukio explicaba cosas sobre medicina exorcista y Rin fingía prestarle atención. Pero a él no podía engañarle.

—Rin, explica lo que acabo de decir —dijo, harto, al terminar una tediosa explicación a la que su hermano no había atendido, por supuesto. Ésto pareció pillar por sorpresa al joven demonio, pues dio un brinco en la silla y miró al frente bruscamente. Sus ojos y los de Yukio se encontraron durante un instante.

El menor vio inmediatamente que algo pasaba. Rin se había quedado mirándole unos instantes, como pasmado, y ahora sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención... —murmuró Rin mirando hacia abajo, entre arrepentido y avergonzado.

¿Había sido su imaginación? Por un momento sintió el deseo de pedir hablar a solas con su hermano un momento, pero decidió que no era lo correcto. Se moría de ganas de saber si no era el único que se sentía así, que no era por que se estuviera volviendo loco o algo por el estilo. _Necesitaba_ que alguien se lo dijera, de lo contrario caería en depresión un día de esos. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer aparte de esperar. Para colmo, aquel día Mephisto le encargó trabajo extra, por lo que cuando volvió a casa la comida ya estaba fría y Rin se había enfadado porque según él la hora de comer era sagrada. Devoró el delicioso estofado y cuando subió a la habitación, encontró a su hermano leyendo un manga.

—Ponte a estudiar —le dijo con cara de pocos amigos— tienes que aprobar ese examen, ya lo sabes. —Qué pesado. Sí,sí, ahora me pongo.

—No, te pones ya.

—Maldito cuatro ojos... —murmuró el mayor incorporándose de mala gana— ¿Qué? ¿Yo estudio y tú vas a dormir?

Yukio, que había empezado a meterse en la cama, le miró con cara de malas pulgas.

—Te recuerdo que yo trabajo, tú no.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y volvió la vista al libro de texto que tenía delante. Yukio suspiró, resignado, y cerró los ojos.

No podía concentrarse. ¿Quién podría, con el día tan bueno que hacía? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería engañarse a sí mismo. En realidad había otro motivo por el que no podía concentrarse. Pero era una tontería, ni siquiera merecía la pena pensar en ello. Miró de reojo a su hermano menor,que dormía plácidamente. Mantuvo la vista sobre él unos instantes, y después volvió a chasquear la lengua.

Estúpido Yukio.

Había soñado muchas veces que su hermano también era un demonio, y no le parecía un sueño extraño, pero el de aquella noche había sido especialmente inquietante. En él, Yukio empezaba darle ciertos cariñitos, a los que él correspondía. Sabía que no había sido más que un producto de su maldito inconsciente, pero no podía quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. Se sentía tan bien en el sueño...

Miró una vez más al muchacho que dormía a apenas unos metros de él. Tenía la boca entreabierta y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. A él no le gustaba Yukio, eso estaba claro, pero ¿y si se acercaba a curiosear? Se levantó de la silla sin hacer ruido y fue de puntillas hasta la cama de su hermano. Le miró fijamente. Físicamente seguía igual que siempre, pero notaba como si hubiera algo distinto en él. Por primera vez se fijó en sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, y en los lunares que tenía desperdigados por la cara. Yukio jamás le había parecido feo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que de hecho, era bastante atractivo. Eso sumado a su inteligencia hacía que muchas chicas estuvieran detrás de él todo el día.

En el hipotético caso de que él fuera una chica, se dijo, también querría a alguien así.

Notaba algo distinto en su hermano, aunque no habría sabido decir de qué se trataba. Yukio suspiró en sueños y Rin notó el aire caliente que salía de entre sus labios. Se ruborizó, pues una idea loca había aparecido en su mente. ¿Y si le besaba? No es como si nunca le hubiera dado un beso a Yukio; eran hermanos y de pequeños eran muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. Siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de dormirse porque el menor decía que así no tendría pesadillas. Pero no era lo mismo un inocente beso de hermanos que uno como el que él se estaba imaginando en aquellos momentos. Su corazón e aceleró con sólo pensarlo. Podría hacerlo ahora mismo, nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, ensordecido de sus propios latidos y, vacilante, rozó sus labios con los de Yukio. Fue un contacto leve, pero al instante se sintió arder por dentro. Eso no era suficiente. Presionó los labios de ambos con más fuerza. Aquella calidez seguía extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

El menor no parecía estar dándose cuenta de nada. Si algo caracterizaba a aquel chico era su sueño profundo; se levantaba a la primera cuando sonaba el despertador porque era responsable, pero en el fondo eran igual de dormilones. Hacían falta tanques para despertarlos si estaban durmiendo sólo por placer. Así que no se iba a despertar. Le besó un poco más y después bajó hasta su cuello. Presionó también ahí. La piel de Yukio era cálida y blanda, y olía bien.

Pasaron los minutos y él seguía ahí, haciendo algo que jamás habría imaginado que haría y disfrutando de ello. Tenía mucho calor. De pronto entreabrió los ojos y lo vio todo azul. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se separó rápidamente de Yukio y miró su cuerpo en llamas. ¿En qué momento había empezado a arder de aquella forma? ¿Y por qué? Se concentró todo lo que pudo en controlar aquel fuego, pero no podía.

—¿Nii-san? ¿Qué pasa? —el menor se estaba incorporando, mientras se frotaba los ojos con cara de sueño. Al ver las llamas azules, saltó enseguida de la cama —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apaga eso!

—¡Eso intento! —exclamó Rin, y finalmente consiguió que el fuego se apagara. Suspiró aliviado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía otro p_roblema_. Tiró de su camisa hacia abajo, cubriendo el bulto que había aparecido en su pantalón. Luego salió corriendo de allí.

Terminó en la azotea del edificio, pensando. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Claramente no era algo normal. Menos mal que Yukio no se había enterado de nada, porque de lo contrario, ¿qué pasaría? Decididamente, no podía volver a hacer aquello, aunque no iba a negar que había resultado excitante. Debía buscarse una novia cuanto antes, quizás alguien como Shiemi estaría bien. Suspiró. Shiemi le gustaba, no cabía duda, pero por algún motivo no podía pensar claramente en ella. La persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos era otra.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era de noche. Mientras observaba el cielo plagado de estrellas, la voz de su hermano le sobresaltó.

—Así que estabas aquí.

Dio un salto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana. Cuando el menor se sentó a su lado, distinguió unas manchitas moradas en su cuello. Le invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Llevas aquí arriba toda la tarde —Rin se encogió de hombros— ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando? ¿Algo relacionado con las llamas?

Rin miró a los ojos verdes del otro. Tenía una expresión extraña. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Me excité besándote mientras dormías y me salieron las llamas" no parecía una buena opción. Maldición, él no era la clase de persona capaz de guardar un secreto mucho tiempo. Y cuando Yukio viera las manchas en su cuello querría saber qué se las había hecho. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era sincerarse, pero no sabía qué clase de nefastas consecuencias podía tener eso. Lo único claro era que tener secretos con Yukio era algo imposible.

Justo en ese momento, el castaño se rascó el cuello, justo en la zona donde tenía los dos chupetones.

Tomó aire.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Dos ojos verdes se clavaron en él con interés.

—Sé lo que son esas manchas moradas.

Nada más decir eso, Yukio se puso muy rígido y blanco.

—¿A-a qué manchas moradas te refieres? —por algún motivo que Rin no entendió, el menor se sujetó el brazo izquierdo.

—A las que tienes en el cuello.

—¿Tengo manchas moradas en el cuello? —por su voz, estaba claramente asustado.

—Sí. Déjame explicarte... —su hermano le tapó la boca con la mano, inesperadamente.

—No hablemos de esto aquí —dijo muy serio. Acto seguido, le tomó del brazo y comenzó a andar, tirando de él.

No entendía nada. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta cuando le besó? Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. Llegaron a su habitación y Yukio cerró la puerta.

—Soy yo quien tiene que darte explicaciones —Rin jamás había visto a su hermano tan serio— No sé cómo sabes lo de las manchas moradas, pero...

El mayor se puso rojo como un tomate cuando el otro comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. En serio que no entendía nada.

Yukio dejó su torso al descubierto. Rin podría haberse quedad mirándolo embobado de no ser porque algo en el brazo de su hermano le llamó la atención. Había una serie de manchas moradas extendiéndose ahí. Al verlas tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó vacilante.

—Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía cómo. Mis lado demoníaco está empezando a manifestarse, Rin.

—¿Eeeeeh? —Yukio miró al suelo, arrepentido— ¡P-pero si tú siempre estás haciéndote pruebas!

—Y hace un tiempo comenzaron a dar positivo.

El más alto fue hacia su cama y se sentó. Enterró la cara en las manos.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme por no habértelo dicho antes.

Rin se encontraba en estado de shock. ¿Yukio era un demonio?

—No sabía que tenía manchas en el cuello, gracias por decírmelo.

El color subió a las mejillas del menor.

—Yukio... lo de tu cuello es... algo distinto.

—¿Cómo? —el chico alargó una mano, cogió un espejo del escritorio y se miró— ¿Esto son...?

—¡Lo siento! —entonces fue Rin quien se tapó la cara— No sé qué me pasó... de verdad, perdóname.

Escuchó el crujido de la cama cuando Yukio se levantó. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro. Separó los dedos y dejó que uno de sus ojos asomara. Lo que vio fue a su hermano rojo a más no poder.

—¿L-lo dices en serio?

Asintió lentamente. En ese momento el menor se mordió el labio con un gesto extraño.

—Rin —dijo—, Rin, vuelve a hacerlo.

¿QUÉ?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo digo en serio...

Se miraron a los ojos. A Rin le bastó un instante para saber que su hermano no bromeaba. Entonces fue como si algo se soltara en su interior y se abalanzó hacia su cuello.

Lo besó suavemente al principio, pero al notar que Yukio le rodeaba con los brazos, lo hizo más fuerte. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero le encantaba. Al poco rato se separaron y Yukio buscó su boca. En el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, ambos sintieron las llamas azules surgir de su interior. Se separaron bruscamente y Rin miró a su hermano, como si aún no pudiera creérselo.

—Tal vez deberíamos parar —dijo—. No creo que esté bien que dos hermanos hagan esto.

El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es otra cosa que quería decirte. Creo que no está mal entre demonios —miró hacia otro lado—. Desde que mis poderes se manifestaron, yo... bueno, ya me entiendes.

Rin se señaló a sí mismo con cara de incredulidad. Yukio asintió. Volvieron a besarse, cada vez más apasionadamente. No tardaron en empezar a acariciarse mutuamente por debajo de la ropa.

El cuerpo de Rin era suave y cálido. No podía creer que al fin hubiera pasado. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Las manos de su hermano mayor le tocaban en zonas sensibles, haciendo que se estremeciera. Era realmente placentero. Las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado notablemente y a veces a alguno de los dos se le escapaba un sonido ronco. De manera instintiva, comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Rin hizo lo mismo.

Fueron hacia la cama y Yukio se tumbó con el moreno encima. Éste comenzó a besar su brazo izquierdo, y en respuesta, comenzó a acariciar su cola. Al parecer a Rin eso le gustaba, pues empezó a moverse sobre él simulando embestidas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran bajo la ropa interior. Ambos estaban duros.

El hermano mayor comenzó a besar el pecho del otro y lentamente fue bajando. Cuando sintió que le bajaba los pantalones, Yukio quiso decirle que se detuviera, pero al instante sintió algo cálido y húmedo en la entrepierna y simplemente se calló. La lengua de Rin se movió por toda la zona, produciéndole una sensación realmente excitante.

—Yukio... quiero hacerlo contigo... —murmuró el de ojos azules. Y no pudo decirle que no, no en aquella situación.

Sin preparación previa, Rin se quitó la ropa interior y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del otro. Estaba húmedo, por lo que no usó nada más para lubricar. Se introdujo despacio, para no hacerle daño al más joven. Se sentía extraño para Yukio, pero no era doloroso. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, el mayor comenzó a tocarle para que se fuera acostumbrando a la sensación. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, comenzó a moverse.

Al principio se sentía una presión algo desagradable, pero Rin no tardó en tocar un punto en su interior en el que sintió placer.

—Ah... ahí...

Rin aumentó el ritmo y empezó a masturbar a Yukio. Pronto la habitación se llenó de sonidos obscenos. Gracias a Dios en aquel edificio sólo estaban ellos dos. Cada vez que Rin tocaba aquel punto en su interior, un intenso placer le recorría el cuerpo. Y no sólo estaba disfrutando sólo de eso, sino también de la visión de su gemelo rojo y sofocado por el esfuerzo y por la intensa sensación que le embriagaba. Eso era lo que llevaba tiempo deseando.

—Yukio... me voy a correr... —murmuró Rin al cabo de unos segundos.

—Yo también...

Con unas últimas embestidas, ambos terminaron, Rin en el interior de Yukio y este sobre su pecho. Cuando el mayor se dejó caer encima de su hermano, las llamas de ambos se apagaron. Se quedaron unos minutos así, respirando entrecortadamente, exhaustos.

—Eh, Yukio...

—¿Qué? —preguntó éste.

—¿Se supone que ahora estamos saliendo?

—Ya somos hermanos, ¿qué más quieres?

—Tienes razón —rió— si nos peleáramos siendo novios, sería muy extraño ya que seguiríamos siendo hermanos —miró a Yukio—. ¿Pero podemos hacer esto de vez en cuando? Se siente bien.

Yukio sonrió.

—Siempre que quieras.

Se dieron una ducha se vistieron, y bajaron a cenar, ambos estaban hambrientos. Cayeron en la cuenta de que, posiblemente, desde fuera se hubieran visto las llamas azules. Debían tener más cuidado la próxima vez si no querían alertar a Mephisto y que les descubriera.

Cuando fueron a acostarse, Rin preguntó si podían dormir juntos. A Yukio le sorprendió. Su hermano era siempre el que decía las cosas vergonzosas, cosas que cualquiera hubiera considerado de cobarde o débil. Pero la verdad era que Rin era el único de los dos con valor suficiente para decirlas.


End file.
